Engine valves are typically used in combustion engines to control timing and quantity aspects of gas, air, or vapor flow into and out of the engine cylinder. Engine valves may come in the form of a variety of intake engine valves and exhaust engine valves. Intake engine valves control the intake of gas, air, or vapor flowing into the cylinder of an engine by opening and closing depending upon the cylinder cycle. Conversely, exhaust engine valves facilitate parameters of gas, air, or vapors exiting the combustion cylinder of an engine by opening and closing accordingly.
Conventional engine systems require the use of several separate parts, along with the engine valves, to coordinate intake and exhaust functions of the machine. The separate parts include valve seats, valve seat inserts, valve guides, valve springs, valve spring retainers, separate port throats, etc. Many of the individual parts are subject to damage from heat application and require service. For example, the valve seat insert, which serves as a seal between the head of a valve and the surface upon which a valve head may sit, often receives a great amount of heat and may warp, bend, crack, loosen, separate, or corrode with extended use. Similarly, the valve seat may experience warping, bending, cracking, loosening, or corrosion from heat exiting the cylinder. The resistance of the parts above to heat application, for example, may affect cylinder pressure capabilities, which may in turn increase the efficiency and operational abilities of an engine as a whole.